Braving Flame Core/Sonic and Shadow’s Groups vs. Iblis
(Exterior; Crisis City; Evening) (Back in the future, Shadow’s group arrived and noticed that the statue they’re meeting Sonic’s group at is actually the remains of Elise and four creatures. Rouge explained what they were) Rouge: Apparently, those are the remains of the statues of Princess Elise III, Celebi, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. (After looking at the remains of the statues, they then see Sonic’s group arrive) Rouge: You guys are so slow. Look. Tails: A Chaos Emerald! Blossom: Good job, guys! Sedusa: (Sarcastically flattered) Well now…. Rouge: I may not look it, but I’m a real treasure hunter just like Sedusa. (She narrows her gaze at Knuckles) Rouge: Unlike a certain echidna I know. (Insulted, Knuckles goes up to Rouge’s face in anger) Knuckles: What?! (Scoffs) Says you! Shadow: Onto the point, have you guys discovered anything from the database? Tails: Um, yeah. Fuzzy: What did it say? (Tails pulls his device out and shows the data of the reports and Mephiles’ description. Shadow’s group got shocked and surprised upon reading all of it) Shadow: I see…. Brick: That can’t be good. Morbucks: Yep. That’s Mephiles alright. (She glares daggers at Rouge) Morbucks: Especially when a certain bat accidentally broke the Scepter of Darkness, causing him to be released! (Rouge got angry) Rouge: I said I was sorry! Morbucks: Whatever! (Knuckles chuckled a little at Rouge) Knuckles: So who’s the best treasure hunter? Rouge: (Sarcastically) Heh heh. Very funny. (Tails’ device beeped suddenly, getting everyone’s attention. After turning the data off, he checked the source of the beeping and realized what it is) Tails: I just received a signal indicating that there’s a Chaos Emerald in that place over there…. (He points at a volcano in the distance) Tails: Sensors indicate that the volcano is called Flame Core, which happens to be Iblis’ lair. Blossom: Then we better get that Chaos Emerald and fast! Rouge: You mean we got to go through there? Sedusa: I hate traveling in hot places, particularly volcanoes! Morbucks: Me too! I ain’t getting my hair singed! (Knuckles, Ace, and Blossom smugly went up to Rouge, Sedusa, and Morbucks respectively) Knuckles: If you don’t like it, you three can stay here. Ace: And get eaten and/or burned alive by monsters and explosions. Blossom: And/or probably get stuck here in this timeline. Rouge, Sedusa, and Morbucks: You’ve got to be kidding me! (They give in) Rouge, Sedusa, and Morbucks: (Bitterly) Fine! Rouge: But I’m only going for the Chaos Emerald. Morbucks: And to get back to our timeline. Sedusa: Ditto on both. Sonic: Don’t be late. Shadow: (Nods) Same to you. (Sonic and Shadow’s groups then split up and head to Flame Core) (Exterior; Flame Core; Night) (Sonic’s group arrive in the left side tunnel leading to the inside of Flame Core. Shadow’s group also arrived in the right side tunnel leading to the inside) (Interior; Flame Core; Night) (Sonic’s group run and fly through the tunnel, avoiding obstacles and fighting fire monsters. Afterwards, they find a spring and leapt into the air up to the top of a cliff) Sonic: (Seeing the view) Woo-hoo! What a view! Buttercup: For a post-apocalyptic world. (They landed on the top of the cliff and resumed their trek avoiding ledges leading to the lava) Sonic: Gotta be careful not to fall off here. Buttercup: (Sarcastically) Thank you, Captain Obvious! (They keep going until they reach a gap separated by lava and then they see another ledge on the other side. Suddenly, they see a floating rock in the lava) Sonic: If those of us who can’t fly time the jumps right, we’ll be able to make it to the other side. (The group nods in agreement. Then being very careful, the group timed their jumps on the rock and to the other side) Sonic's group: Phew! (They continued on, only to arrive at a lava chute area) Sonic: Lava shoots up from that fiery ground…. Buttercup: Enough with the stupid lessons! Bubbles: He’s just saying it so we can be careful, Buttercup! Buttercup: Oh, shut up! (Suddenly, a hulking lava monster appeared and roared at them. The group tried to defeat it, but its molten armor was too thick. Sonic and Blossom suddenly noticed a little core on the lava monster’s head) Sonic: Its weak point is the core of the head! Blossom: We got to hit it once it comes into view! Buttercup: Thanks for that lesson! (While Buttercup zipped around the lava monster as a distraction, the lava monster then opened its head while it got dizzy, and then Billy punched the core, quickly killing it) Billy: Billy slayed the monster! (Buttercup cleared her throat, as if saying “you forgot I helped”) Billy: With Buttercup’s help! Buttercup: (Smiling smugly) Thank you! (They proceed to move on deeper. Suddenly, Sonic stopped upon taking a step on a cracked rocky bridge) Sonic: This bridge will collapse any minute if something or someone big steps on this…. (The group nods in agreement) Cream: Be careful, Mr. Sonic. Cheese: (Nods) Chao, chao. (Sonic zips past the bridge and when he made it, the pathway of the bridge collapsed. Tails, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, and the Powerpuff Girls then flew across, carrying the others. Afterwards, they keep going. Suddenly, a bunch of lava monsters appeared, including the fire-breathing lizard lava monsters) Sonic: (Sarcastically) Whoa, that’s not a nice welcome! (The group then proceeded to defeat the lava monsters and continue on. Suddenly, burning fireballs shot out from the chutes and began raining down) Sonic: Cool, it’s raining fire! (But they realized they’re heading their way, but luckily, they dodged each and every one of them) Bubbles: That was close. (They hurried along and then they see the entrance leading to the heart of Flame Core) Sonic: Let’s head into that volcano! (They hurried inside. Shadow’s group meanwhile hurried through the tunnel, avoiding obstacles and fighting more lava monsters, including the fire-breathing lizard types. After the lava monsters were defeated, the group then resumed their rush. Suddenly, they stopped when Shadow stopped. Shadow then noticed the crusty ground beneath his feet is cracking slowly upon taking a step and holds his hand out calmly, telling them to stop) Shadow: The crust’s energy is out of control…. Butch: Is it because of the Chaos Emerald? Shadow: I’m not sure. But we can’t fall off here or we’ll succumb to the lava. (Thinking about it at first, Sedusa then suggested something) Sedusa: Why not use your Chaos Control to hurry across? (Thinking it over, Shadow nods calmly) Shadow: Good idea. (Suddenly, three lava monsters appeared and roared at them. The group grabbed onto Shadow and he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald) Shadow: Chaos Control! (He activates his power and he and the group zipped past the crust safely to the other side. The group panted in relief) Morbucks: (Panting) That…. Was close…. (Suddenly, they noticed fiery rocks raining down towards them. They quickly dodged until they reached a chamber of lava chutes) Shadow: Gotta watch out for the fiery areas of those lava chutes…. (After avoiding the lava chutes, a hulking lava monster appeared. Fuzzy tried to defeat it, but it was too powerful. Suddenly, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys noticed it opening its head, ready to attack. Then the four called out to the group) Shadow: The core of the head is its weak point! Brick: Just attack it when it’s exposed! Boomer and Butch: Yeah! (Then, on the right cue, the group did what Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys suggested and the lava monster was defeated) Shadow: (Smirks calmly) Heh, you can’t stop us. (They hurried along until they reach a door which is closed tight. Suddenly, five lava monsters appeared) Shadow: Get out of our way or you’re toast! Boomer: (Laughs) Good one, Shadow! (The group then defeated the lava monsters and the door opened. They go through when they felt a rumbling) Shadow: It’s erupting…! Let’s go! Hurry! (They hurried along until the rumbling stopped. Then they came upon the entrance to the heart of Flame Core) Shadow: That volcano’s heart…. Let’s go in. (They nodded and run in) (Interior; The Heart of Flame Core; Night) (Sonic’s group meanwhile makes it in and then they notice dark purple crystals floating around and the room completely dark) Sonic: What?! Ace: Something tells me that those crystals might light up this cavern. Blossom: Leave this to me and the girls. (The Powerpuff Girls then flew around, activating the crystals and turning the light on. Finding a switch, Buttercup pushed it and a door opens. Then the group caught up with them and went through) Sonic: Phew! Out at last! (They run up the steps over the lavafall and at the top, the group noticed they’ve entered another dark room with the floating crystals. Sonic activates the first one and no lights came on) Tails: My guess is that all the crystals must be activated simultaneously. Sonic: Knuckles? Anybody who can fly? Knuckles: I’ll take care of it! Charmy: I’ll help! PPGs: And us! Cream and Tails: Even us! (Then Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Charmy, and the Powerpuff Girls fly to the crystals and simultaneously activated them, turning the light on) Sonic: Thank you, guys! (They hurry through the cave and ran and/or flew until they reach a hole. Vector pulled a flashlight out, turned it on, and shone the light down) Vector: Lucky for us, there’s a staircase leading down. (Suddenly, the stairs closed up into a slide) Vector: The type that closes into a slide. (Tails, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Charmy, and the Powerpuff Girls fly down while Sonic, Vector, Espio, and the Gangreen Gang slid down the slide until halfway, the stairs reopened) Ace: Keep going down! Snake: Sure thing, Accccccce. (They hurried down, and then, to their surprise, the stairs closed again and they slid again) Sonic: Whooooooooa! (Reaching the bottom, the group goes up to a lava chamber. At the same time, Shadow’s group make it in and to their shock, it was extremely dark with only glowing purple crystals floating around) Shadow: Huh?! Fuzzy: Now what? Brick: Obviously, those crystals must turn the lights on in here. Morbucks: Then activate any of them! (The Rowdyruff Boys then flew around and activated the crystals, turning the light on. The group then hurried through until they reached a switch leading to a door. They activated it and the door opened) Shadow: Hmph! That took up a lot of time. (Suddenly, after going through the door and a tunnel, they came across another dark room with glowing crystals. Fuzzy touched a nearby crystal, but no lights came on) Shadow: Rouge! Rowdyruff Boys! Rouge: Just leave everything to me and the boys. RRBs: Yeah! (They activated the crystals simultaneously and the lights came on) Shadow: Rouge, boys, you saved us. (Rouge and the Rowdyruff Boys nod a “you’re welcome.” Then they proceeded through until they reached a hole. Deciding to take that chance, the group jumped and/or flew down. During the fall, Shadow screamed in determination. Then upon reaching the bottom, they go up to a lava chamber and then they see Sonic’s group arrive as well) Sonic: Looks like we all made it. Shadow: My sentiments exactly. (The two groups then proceeded to search for the Chaos Emerald in the chamber. The two groups looked around cautiously until Rouge spotted the cyan Chaos Emerald) Rouge: I’ve found the Chaos Emerald! (She flies up to grab it when Shadow noticed something bubbling beneath the lava coming towards them) Shadow: Wait! Don’t touch it! (Suddenly, a familiar giant lava/fire monster emerged from the lava, snarling. At the same time upon hearing Shadow and noticing the monster, Rouge quickly grabbed the cyan Chaos Emerald and flew back down to the groups) Rouge: What?! Morbucks: What’s this?! (Sonic’s group immediately recognized the monster from the images they saw before) Tails: That must be Iblis! Snake: (Shaking in fear) T-T-T-That’sssss Iblissssss? Sonic: Leave this to me! Shadow: And me. Knuckles: We’ll all help fight that monster. (Impressed by Knuckles’ confidence, the groups then got determined as Iblis roared at them. Knuckles and Vector leapt at Iblis, but he knocked them back onto the ground, next to the groups) Knuckles: Smart monster. (Iblis then dove into the lava and swam further away. As soon as he emerged from the lava, he fired a horde of burning rocks at the groups, but the groups dodged them all. Then suddenly, one rock impacted part of the ground, causing the crystals to float out of the ground and above the lava near the rocks where the groups are standing. Noticing the crystals, Sonic and Blossom formulated a plan) Sonic: It’s a little too far to attack, right? (The groups nodded) Sonic: Blossom and I think we found the solution to draw Iblis in. Blossom: So follow our lead! (Tails suddenly noticed Iblis leaping towards them) Tails: Sonic, guys, watch out! (Hearing him, the groups dodged Iblis, causing him to get his pincers stuck on the ground. Seizing the chance, Blossom and Sonic activated the crystals and Iblis becomes attracted by the crystals’ lights. Suddenly, as Iblis broke free, opened his forehead, unveiling his core, and neared the crystals in a trance, Sonic, Shadow, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys quickly charged at him, hitting him in the core, stunning him) Knuckles: He’s dazed from the impact! Now’s our chance! Charmy: Time to extinguish that beast! (The groups quickly attacked Iblis’ core, until Iblis, now dying from the wound, sunk into the lava) Bubbles: Is Iblis dead finally? Tails: I don’t think so, Bubbles. Bubbles: What do you mean? Tails: Just like a firebird, it’s obvious that Iblis might return from the dead eventually. Buttercup: Then let’s find a safer area so Sonic and Shadow can use Chaos Control. (The two groups nodded in agreement and goes into another cavern) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover